


Tall vs Small

by RainG8



Series: Compare [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Part two of Small vs Tall, same as part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainG8/pseuds/RainG8
Summary: More shorts about the heights differences of Keith and Lance.(Part 2)





	1. To Tall To Kiss? Let's Find A Solution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith-Main
> 
> Keith wants to kiss Lance's forehead and crown but he's too short. How dose he find his solution?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanks for comming back to read this. All the hits, comments, and Kudos mean a lot to me. If you're just reading now thanks for checking it out.

Keith hates how being short renders him unable to just plant a quick kiss to Lance’s forehead or crown of his head, like Lance can do to him easily.

Okay Keith isn’t that much shorter than Lance but it’s enough to annoy Keith sometimes. He always thinks about what he isn’t able to do rather than what advantages he has on Lance being shorter than him.

After a small mission to make peace on yet another plante Lance upon seeing Keith walks up and kisses the crown of his head. Don’t get Keith wrong he loves the attention in such a way that only Lance can give him but he wants to be able to give that attention back to Lance. 

Keith smiles up at Lance who smile back in return. ________

Later that day Keith gets up from the table before Lance dose and this provides the best opportunity for Keith to repay Lance for the attention.

Keith plants a kiss on Lance’s head. He usually doesn’t go for PDA but this was one of the only times Keith was able to kiss Lance in such a manner that he did Keith. 

Keith knew Lance was shocked. His spoon was paused halfway to his mouth, then a small smiles spread across his face. By now the others were watching a all awed.

“That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Hunk gushed, towards Keith and Lance.

“I have to agree that wa rather amusing.” Coran says, “In a cute way.”

The other put in their word and Keith left not trying to hide the wide smile on his face.  
________

The next time Keith spots his opportunity is while training in pairs of two.

He was paired with Hunk to help advance his training level. It was going well Hunk was really good to teach because he would listen and try to the best of his abilities. Keith actually enjoyed teaching Hunk. Which came as a little surprises to himself.

Keith heard a heavy thunk to the right of him.

He whipped around to see Lance flat on his back Shiro standing over him talking about how to better his stance in that situation. Lance seemed to be listen, nodding his head and finally giving Shiro a thumbs up.

“Let’s take a small break.” Shiro said, walking to the entrance. 

Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran followed him out probably to the kitchen for water. Keith, however, walked over to Lance (Still laying on the floor) crouching next to him, asking, “You okay?”

“My head hurts a little but, I’ll be fine.” He admits.

Keith reaches out his hands to help Lance to a sitting position. Lance accepts the help and soon is sitting smiling at Keith. Keith sees his opportunity and kisses Lance’s forehead.

“All better.” Keith states.

“All better.” Lance confirms, both then chuckling at their ridiculousness.  
________

Keith realizes how he can use his height to his advantage is when Lance leaves for a mission.

“Be careful.” Keith almost pleads.

“I will.” Lance promises. 

“I know you will, but it’s others I’m really worried about.” Keith states, thinking about the Galran and their impulsive actions not unlike his. He pushes this ‘trend’ out of his head.

“I know I can’t tell you not to be worried but know that I’ll do anything in my power to make sure everyone, even myself, gets back safe.” Lance says smiling softly at Keith.

“Thanks. That really helps.” Keith says stepping into Lance’s space requesting a hug in a very Keith like way. Lance picks up on his odd signs wrapping his arms around Keith.

“Lance you need to get to the hanger now.” Pidge says, from the door. 

“Bye.” Lance says.

Keith panics slightly wanting to show Lance quickly how he feels but he’s too tall.

Keith suddenly realizes that there he is able to kiss Lance’s jaw, so he does. Lance tenses but relaxes almost immediately after, smiling down at Keith before heading to the hangar after another quick good-bye.

And that’s how Keith finds his solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!!!!
> 
> I love comments, kudos, and prompts.


	2. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Keith has trouble figuring out the dance steps and Lance helps.

Lance had found an Altean version to a speaker that is capable of playing music off of his phone. Lance was super excited and danced around the castle for three days straights and is now, asking everyone to dance with him.

Pidge and Hunk did for a while but soon had to get back to working with Coran on fixing the castle's main engine, that had been broken in the last battle. 

Shiro and Allua were to busy working on battle strategy to hang and relax with Lance. 

And Keith?

Well….Lance has asked Keith more times than he can count and Keith always comes up with excuse not to.  
________

“Keith, please.” Lance wines.

“Come on Lance” Keith sighs.

Lance pulls up behind Keith gripping his hips, lightly forcing him to sway along with the soft music, “Why won't you dance with me?”

“I don’t dance.” Keith says, his body betraying him by leaning back into Lance’s warmth. 

“You’ll do fine, it’s just you and me in here.” Lance tries to convince. 

“Lance, I can't dance.” Keith says, twisting around to look at Lance. 

“Keith that’s fine. I’ll teach you some simple moves.” He says, moving to replace his hands on Keith waist.

“Fine….just simple.” Keith finally agrees. 

By this time the song had ended letting an new slow song take it’s place over the speakers. Lance lifted his hands once again to take Keith’s in his own and pull them up around his neck. Keith lets his arms hang loosely trying to relax into his boyfriend. Lance smiles at Keith, placing his hands yet again on Keith’s waist.

Lance starts to sway again this time guiding Keith through the steps. 

Once the song reached the halfway point Keith had gotten frustrated. Lance was aware of this but still muttering words of encouragement into Keith’s ear. Keith was thankful that Lance wasn’t pushing him to understand and perfect this. Keith knows Lance just wants to have fun and relax. 

The song ended but Keith and Lance didn’t stop swaying, Keith still trying to figure out the repetitive step but still failing to remember the order they go in. 

After the third song Lance had figured Keith was growing too frustrated to relax with one another. Lance tensed to stop Keith from moving. Keith looked up in confusion as Lance snaked his hands all the way around Keith pulling him close. 

“Lance….” Keith laughed, “What are you doing?”

“Stand on my feet, then you can get the feel of how the step goes.” Lance says, lowering Keith onto his feet.

Once Keith is securely on Lance’s feet they start to sway again. Keith full wrapped up in Lance’s arms, head laying on Lance's shoulder, and Lance enjoying Keith being relaxed and untroubled. It was like nothing mattered in this moment. They had each other and the was good enough for them.  
________

After the first ‘lesson’ Keith never hesitated to dance with him whenever they were able.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this was a fun chapter to write. Thanks for coming to read this. I'm so far planing for 8 chapters but any prompts you have could possibly be another chapter, so comment any prompts.


	3. Tiptoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance-Main
> 
> Keith needs his tiptoes to reach things.

It wasn't a quiet day.

Team Voltron had fought hard and it was a well fought win. No one was injured, thankfully, but that doesn't mean that they weren't a little sore from being thrown around. The Galra are still out for the planets with valuable….well anything.

Lance steps out of the shower room, closing everything down him being the last to shower. Wanting to relax Lance seeks out Keith so they can settle down for the night early.

Lance, unsurprisingly, finds Keith in the training room. He's not training but cleaning and putting the training supplies away. He's cleaning up the supplies they had used earlier, before the attack, they we weren't able to put away.

Lance takes in the sight of Keith reaching up to pull a towel off the shelf, shirt riding up letting Lance see a pale strip of skin. Keith puts his other and on the shelf closer to his chest to pull himself up to be able to reach, tiptoes dancing on the group threatening to leave the ground. Lance rus forward landing his hands on Keith waist making sure he was stable before grabbing the towels for him. Keith smiles at Lance, “Thanks.”

Keith was flustered as he muttered his thanks grabbing the towels from Lance. Lance kisses Keith's forehead muttering, “Never do that again. I thought you were going to fall.”

“Sorry, I won't.” Keith says, kissing the junction of Lance's jaw under his ear.

“Good. Now let’s rest. We can clean this up letter.” Lance says.

“It'll never get done.” Keith says.

“No, I'll help you tomorrow.” Lance say wrapping his arms around Keith leaning into him. “I promise.”

“Lance….” Keith's words fall off track as Lance starts peppering his neck with the lightest kisses.

“Fine, but it has to get done.” Keith says. 

“I knew I could convince you.” Lance mutters, looking up at Keith.

“Let's go to bed early.” Lance suggests.

“Okay.” Lance guides Keith by the hand and they make their way to Lance's room, plopping down on the bed sharing a few sleepy kissing before falling asleep.  
________

And Lance held his promise on helping Keith clean up, but only after a lazy morning relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!!!


	4. Baggy Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title pretty much says it all.

Lance knew something was up when Keith showed up in his room in a towel. As nice as it is to know Keith is comfortable to walk in like this it's weird. 

“Hey, what's up?” Lance asks, smiling in a teasing fashion.

“Don't start with me Lance.” He snaps, no bite in his voice.

“Okay, what's wrong?” Lance asks seriously this time, standing from the bed and making his way to Keith.

“All my clothes are dirty.” He mutters, Lance is barely able to understand.

“I knew this was going to be a problem one day.” Lance says, “We really need to make another stop to the space mall.”

“C….could...ugh could I borrow your clothes.” Keith rushes, Lance, again, is barely unable to decipher what Keith says.

Lance smiles but it's not meanly. He walk over to his dresser grabbing out his other pair of clothes that he was lucky to pick out at the space mall. Keith's extra pair had been ripped to shreds the other day when there was an unexpected visitor. 

“Here.” Lance says handing the clothes to Keith. 

Keith takes them and smiles, “Thanks.” He says then kisses Lance's cheek.

Once Keith is changed he walks back out into the main area of Lance's room in the large clothing. Lance knows he positively red at the sight of his boyfriend in his clothes looking like the cutest thing in the world.

Lance walks up behind Keith and wraps his arms around him. Keith leans back into Lance loving the warm thing that is coming off of his chest. 

“You look adorable.” Lance coos softly into Keith's ear.

Keith definitely blushes at this, he half complains, “Lance….”

“Of come on. It can't be that bad getting a compliment from me.” Lance says, lightly guiding Keith to the bed where he falls and Lance lands besides him. 

Cuddling properly into Lance's bed they take a well needed and deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> Prompts, comments and Kudos are amazing.


	5. Cuddling

So, Lance has finally figured out the best feeling in the world. And Lance, being the sap he is, only feels it when he and Keith are both well and happy.

The feeling is at it's peak when they are both together, usually cuddling. 

Lance have never shared his thoughts about this with Keith but Lance has no doubt in his mind that Keith feel a the same way.

________

"Keith?" Lance asks walking into Keith well kept room.

"Yes?" Keith asks looking up from cleaning his knife.

"Can we have a movie night? Please." Lance asks in a slightly annoying voice.

"Sure ask long as I get to chose the movie." Keith says smerking.

"Um...."Lance says tapping his chin, pretending to think about it, "Okay, but it better be good."

"No probelm. Meet him in the lounge in an hour. Ill see if Pidge can get us a movie." Keith says.

"Sounds good." Lance says, waking up to Keith kissing his cheek

. ________

"I didn't know you were a fan od Disney." Lance says.

"Well, I've never really seen any of it and Pidge said that they were the least hard to find so she gave me like five different movies." Keith explains.

"Thats totally fine with me."

Once the movie is put in and both boys are cuddling on the couch Lance says, "Keith, how happy are you right now?"

Keith was taken aback by Lance's sudden and very unexpected question, "Very happy. You?"

"I'm always happy when you are." Lance mumbles in to Keith ear, smiling contently.

For right now Keith wasn't going to say anything but he will end up asking Lance why that question was important to Lance in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again so sticking with me. I'm sorry it took me a while things have been crazy. Please comment prompts even if they don't fit with the theme I will make something work. 
> 
> Thanks so much!!!!


End file.
